Hotaru's Sick Day
by Skye
Summary: Sometimes even the self reliant Hotaru has to take a sick day. Mikan/Hotaru


**Hotaru's Sick Day**

"Iinchou!" Mikan called loudly.

The boy jumped suddenly, then turned around to face Mikan. "Sakura-san?"

"Have you seen Hotaru?"

"Well-"

"I haven't seen her for a whole day. I'm getting withdrawals."

"Imai-san is-"

"Please! I won't let her know you're the one who told me where she was. I just have to see my Hotaru. So please tell me where she is!" Mikan begged, shaking her class representative.

"Well," the boy began, straightening his glasses. "Imai-san was sick today, so she decided to stay in bed and rest."

"Sick! My Hotaru-chan, sick?!"

"It's just a cold, I think. She'll be back in-"

"This is better than I could have ever thought!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"B-Better?" the class representative repeated, unsure if Mikan had understood what he had just said.

"Yes. Much better. Of course it's terrible that my Hotaru-chan is sick, but it shows she's human. Even she has her limitations," Mikan said, winking. "Isn't that right?"

"Well, I suppose."

"That's when her loving wife Mikan can step in and be a loving nurse. And then... And then Hotaru will be so grateful..." Mikan giggled as she thought of the possibilities.

"Wife? Sakura-san, I'm not sure your relationship is at all-"

"That's right! Hang in there, Hotaru-chan, Mikan is on her way!" Mikan said as she ran off.

There were a few things she had to buy. Soup ingredients... Well, instant soup ingredients. Soup helped colds, didn't it? Medicine also did, though Mikan wasn't quite sure what kind to get, and ended up picking out some random brand. Mikan ran into the dormitory kitchen, and quickly prepared some soup for Hotaru, and then excitedly headed for her room. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm as she knocked.

But there was no answer. So Mikan knocked again, and again. Finally, a disheveled Hotaru answered the door. "What?" she said. After she had said these words, her sight came into focus as she saw the cheerful Mikan. "Oh. Mikan-chan," she said with a yawn.

"Hotaru-chan!!" Mikan said loudly, not noticing as Hotaru winced at the noise. "How could you not tell me how sick you were? I came as soon as I heard!"

"Oh," Hotaru said, not responding much as Mikan invited herself inside. Her eyes widened as she saw her placed a pot down, and taking things out of her pockets. "I'm sick, you've confirmed it. Now why don't you leave so I can get some rest?"

"But, I came here to take care of you, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan insisted. "Lay down!" she ordered, leading the unresisting Hotaru to her bed. As Hotaru lay down, Mikan went for the pot. "Now have some of this delicious soup I made," Mikan practically forced it down her throat.

"It's burned," Hotaru said after a taste, and then put it to the side.

"What? But it's a liquid!"

"If there's a way to burn water, Mikan will be the one to stupidly figure it out," Hotaru said, not wanting to get any further into what she considered to be an inane conversation. She rolled over, facing away from Mikan.

"Oh... Well, I brought you this medicine. You can take some, it'll make you feel better, and get better faster." Mikan fumbled for the bottle.

"No thanks," Hotaru said.

"But..." Mikan began. "I have to make sure you're taken care of, Hotaru-chan! You might want to do everything by yourself, but there are times you have to rely on other people. Rely on me, sometimes!" Mikan said.

Hotaru faced Mikan again, still laying down. "I had medicine delivered, as well as my meals when I feel like having them. I've taken care to make sure I'm ahead enough in my projects that I can take time off when absolutely needed. I have a comfortable bed and quiet bedroom to rest in. I don't really need any help."

"Oh," Mikan said quietly, slightly disappointed that even at a time like this, she was of no use to Hotaru.

"But," Hotaru said sleepily. "It's nice to be thought of. Thanks, Mikan," Hotaru said.

Mikan went closer to Hotaru, touching her cheek lightly. Since Hotaru made no response, Mikan knew she was fast asleep. Well, at least her visit was somewhat appreciated. At least as much as Hotaru I could /I appreciate it. Sometimes Mikan really didn't understand her, but she did realized how rare the previous declaration was. Mikan lovingly pushed Hotaru's hair out of her face. Being so close to the other girl right then, Mikan felt even more excited. She began to imagine all the shoujo manga and fairy tales with similar situations. The hero, or heroine would be sure to give a kiss in these situations.

Though, Mikan didn't want to know how Hotaru would react if she were really awake and she did this. But Mikan knew her pretty well, and was sure this Hotaru in the relaxed state she was in, wasn't faking. So she took the chance and leaned down and gave her a very light kiss.

"Ahh! I can't believe I just did that! A kiss to Hotaru!" Mikan squealed. She soon realized she was being loud again, and quickly and quietly slipped out the door.

Though the next day she regretted it, sniffling as she talked to Hotaru on the phone. "Help me, Hotaru-chan. Your Mikan is in pain!"

"You should be able to deal with this yourself," Hotaru said blandly.

"I can't! I'm not as strong as you, Hotaru-chan. Please help. Bring medicine, soup, anything!"

"It's your own fault, though. You shouldn't visit people you already know are sick."

"You're so cruel Hotaru, I did it to help you!"

Hotaru continued, unaffected. "And you especially shouldn't kiss them, or leave a mess in their room."

"WHAT?" Mikan shouted.

"You did leave a mess in my room yesterday. You think I felt like cleaning any of that up once you'd left?"

"Hotaru, you were awake when I kissed you?! Why didn't you do anything, say anything?"

"Well, Mikan, I can't see you, anyway. I have to get back to work now that I'm better again. I don't want to get behind. I'll have some medicine delivered to you. Pay me back when you can. Interest applies, of course."

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted. This wasn't the kind of conversation she'd wanted to have at all, now that she knew that Hotaru knew that she had kissed her.

"Good-bye, Mikan-chan."

Oh well, Mikan thought as she threw the phone to the side. Just as Hotaru showed her affection in her own way, she'd get around to discussing the matter in her own time. And Mikan was too sick to think about it too much, anyway...


End file.
